


the star

by losiyra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losiyra/pseuds/losiyra
Summary: a (very) short story about carol’s trips back to earth
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 33





	the star

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴 - 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺 - 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶

it's dusk, and natasha sees the faint glow of a star in the atmosphere. the star's brightness gradually begins to increase. this star is a shooting star, moving across the sky, and closer to earth. natasha has been waiting to see this star for what feels like millenia. this is her favourite star. 

this star is carol danvers, the brightest and most beautiful of all the stars. natasha watches in the same awe she always does when carol flies. it's a beautiful sight, to see the light of your life light up the entire world. 

the star begins to lower itself into the surface. carol stops flying and lands gracefully on the blanket of grass. 

the star stops glowing — or at least that's what it would seem like to most people. not to natasha romanoff. to natasha, carol is glowing, whether photon energy is pulsing through her body or not. 

carol runs towards natasha as though her life depends on it. carol's face wears a smile of glee and joy, identical to the one on natasha's. 

carol's and natasha's arms wrap lovingly around each others' bodies. carol whispers into natasha's ears, causing natasha to giggle softly. 

they had both forgotten what this felt like. being with each other provided them with a serenity and peace like nothing else. 

the intensity of their love increases just like the light intensity of the stars above their heads — getting more and more powerful as the time passes. 

they walk inside, hand-in-hand, carefree and content in each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there. i really hope everybody enjoyed reading this. it was a bit different than my usual writing style and (not to sound like an english teacher) there’s a lot of figurative meanings buried within this piece. thank you so much for reading my writing!


End file.
